Corpse Party: Destroyed
by Shintara Kisaragi
Summary: Satoshi's been hurt by Kizami and when Yoshiki finds him he's basically a hollow shell of his former self. What's the blond gotta do to get the one he fell in love with back? And Kizami wants his play toy back. Warning! Yaoi, BxB Rape non-con and later lemons and fluff! With some gore!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Broken Innocence:

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own nothing but the plot and the fluffy moments with the rape and lemon scenes.<p>

Warning: Yaoi, BxB, and Yoshiki x Satoshi with One-sided!Kizami x Satoshi along with Shota moments.

* * *

><p>Satoshi panted lightly as he began using all his strength to try and pull his wrists free of the harsh ropes binding them behind his back.<p>

He didn't know what had happened but, he woke up with his hands tied behind his back and blindfolded.

"Hehehe..." He heard a deep chuckle from behind him. "Hehehe...Hahaha!AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The deep laugh turned into a hysterical insane type of laugh.

"You can't escape, ne Satoshi-kun?~" the voice said in a mock caring voice making Satoshi stiffen.

That voice...He knows that voice...But who was it? And where did it come from?

"I _know _you know _my _voice Satoshi-kun." the voice purred closed to his ear. _**Too close**_.

The the laughter started again.

"AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!" It filled the quiet room as Satoshi tried to think back but he only ended up giving himself a headache.

His head was **KILLING** him! But he didn't know why...

"My voice is familiar because Im the one who you _'helped'_." The voice cackled.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<br>_

_A nameless boy was walking around the empty haunted school looking upset and desperate._

['I should have known it was **too** good to be true...! Me and the others are the only one alive and sane!']

_"Hi my name's Satoshi smiled at the tall blunette._

_The boy nodded again but didn't give a name, but a small smile was present on his face._

_"So who are you looking for?" Satoshi asked after a moment of silence._

_"My boyfriend." The taller murmured dazedly at Satoshi dreamily._

['I should have known from the way he was looking at me something was up.']

_"Oh? What does he look like?" Satoshi asked looking up at the obviously older teen._

_"He has mocha brown eyes that are just the greatest." the nameless male started. "They show** all** his emotions. His skin is so pale that the lightest mark could be seen. He has the fluffiest mousy brown hair."_

['It was obvious that he was describing me...but I wasn't **really** paying attention!']

_"He is timid when you first meet him but then once you get to know him he's a complete sweetheart." the other male continued a crazed look entering his eyes as they glazed over._

_"You okay there?" Satoshi asked flinching away slightly from the scary look._

['No, He wasn't. He was **insane**!']

_"Oh? I'm fine, don't worry about me." the bluenette waved him away with a carefree smile as the look faded away._

_"O...okay." Satoshi whispered walking back over to him._

['I should've paid more attention.']

_"Ah! Satoshi-kun! I think I see him!" The taller yelled from behind the timid brunette suddenly._

_"Really? Where?" Satoshi said without thinking as he turned around to face the other._

['I should have seen it coming!']

_"Satoshi-kun...My name is Kizami Yuuya..." the male now identified as Kizami grinned insanely. "...**and** **your my boyfriend!**"_

_And then he abruptly hit Satoshi in the neck making him cry out before falling limp.  
><em>

_End Falshback!  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Y-Yuuya Kizami..." Satoshi whispered the name. "Why are you messing with me?"<p>

"Because Satoshi-kun.." Kizami said caressing the pale cheek gently. "Unlike the rest of your petty friends who held no innocence in their eyes, your sparkled with it!"

He heard a soft groan and he realized Kizami's other hand seemed busy with something.

He heard a relieved sigh and the slight rustle of clothing.

"That's better." Kizami crazily giggled before something poked his lips. "Don't bite Sato-kun!~"

Satoshi felt a sharp and he yelped before he felt something force it's way down his throat.

"R-remember what I said." Kizami grunted feeling his member being enveloped by the heat. "Don't bite unless you want pain."

Satoshi whimpered around the cock in his mouth sending waves of pleasure through Kizami's body.

Moans began spilling from Kizami's mouth as he began thrusting into Satoshi's mouth violently.

_'Ah~...If this is what his mouth feels like...'_ Kizami thought grunting slightly. _'...Imagine his tight virgin ass...'_

Satoshi felt the other harden in his mouth even more if that was possible and big hands gripped his short messy brown hair.

_'Why is this happening to me?!'_ Satoshi cried in his mind. _'I always try to do the right thing!'_

"Ah!~ I can't take this anymore!" Kizami yelled pulling out of Satoshi's mouth.

Satoshi felt something sharp poke him and soon he heard a soft ripping sound. He realized that the oldr male had cut off both his shirts after the cold air hit his now bare chest. Next, to go were his pants.

"Satoshi-kun are you ready to be claimed?" Kizami growled poking the boys entrance with the tip of his cock.

"N-no...please don't do this!" Satoshi yelled tears running down from under the blindfold.

"Too bad!" And a painful scream tore it's way from his throat after Kizami's girth entered his unprepared entrance.

"Take it out! Please!" Satoshi begged struggling feeling something wet trail down his thigh. He had a sick feeling it was blood.

For the next 20 minutes or so the room was filled with Satoshi's cries/yells/pleas, Kizami's moans/laughs/groans and the sound of skin slapping raw skin.

"Ahh!~ Saroshi-kun! I'm gonna...!" Kizami growled. "SATOSHI!"

Satoshi whimpered feeling the other males seed flow into his absued anal.

Kizami pulled out and dressed himself and gave Satoshi his boxers and pants.

Satoshi whimpered and pulled the pants on and looked up when Kizami's shirt and jacket was thrown at him

"Put these on since your shirts are totalled!" Kizami cakcled. "And before I forget."

He leaned down so his head was in the crook of Satoshi's neck and he bit the junction where the neck and shoulder meet viciously.

"Now your marked as mine forever!" He breathed into Satoshi's ear.

* * *

><p>Chapter End!<p>

R&R

Sayonara, until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Finding Satoshi:

* * *

><p>Shintara: It's getting there... hunched over computer and typing next chapter

Yoshiki: Why did it take so long for this? /glare

Shintara: I'm sorry /kneeling in sand on the floor in front of Yoshiki head bowed

Yoshiki: Sorry ain't gonna cut it ya louse. /crosses arms and glares harder

Shintara: I'm sorry lifes hard /cry

Satoshi: Now look what you did. /pout. Apologize.

Yoshiki: Fine. /sigh. I'm sorry.

Shintara: I-It's fine... /sniffles

Satoshi: /smiles and turns to readers. I will now do the disclaimer. Shintara Kisaragi doesn't own Corpse Party or any of it's characters.

All: Now on with the story. /confetti

* * *

><p>Yoshiki sighed as he walked around alone. He didn't know what happened or how he got there but, he was there now and he was alone.<p>

_'Man, first we watch Mayu die and now, I've gone and lost Shinozaki.'_ He thought. _'What the hell man?'_

His mind rant was about to continue if it wasn't for something interrupting his thoughts.

_'Help...'_

_'Wait... That sounded like...'_ He thought before finishing out loud. "Mochida?"

_'Help me...' _

He looked around for the source of the voice, but seeing or hearing none.

_'Stop... Make it Stop...!'_

He paused as realization slowly dawned on him. The voice wasn't out loud... it was in his head. **Literally!**

_'Mochida, quickly tell me where you are.'_ He thought closing his eyes and concentrating.

_'I-I think, B2...'_ the voice wavered. _'No... H-He's coming...!'_

_'Mochida... calm down and ignore it... I'm on my way!'_ He thought determinedly.

_'Please... He's coming... I-I don't want to go through that again...!'_

"I'm coming Mochida... don't worry." He said out loud loud speeding up his pace to a run. "I will protect you."

* * *

><p>"Hmm... things just got more interesting..." a girl with long black hair and a red dress giggled as she held a pair of blood drenched scissors. "Te-hee... I can't wait for the conflict to finally rise... Tee-hee...He-he...HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"<p>

Around the girl lay multiple bodies of mutilated High School and Elementary Students even some Middle School students. All with looks of pure fear and shock. All of them died to early in their lives, either because of Sachiko, the school, Insanity, or their own friends.

"..." In the background a bunch of glowing blue spirits surrounded the corpses all with tearful expressions.

* * *

><p>Yoshiki panted as he finally made it to B2, he leaned over and tried to catch his breath as he looked around to make sure that nothing that could highly possibly kill him.<p>

_'This is the room...'_ He thought looking at the door wearily. _'But... how do I know that WAS Mochida?'_

He looked at the door skeptically before finally steeling his nerves and opening the door. Looking around he saw the floor was torn apart and the desk were all scattered about as if someone tried to remove themselves from the vicinity as humanly possible.

The windows were shattered and broken, there was bloody hand-prints on the wall that were smudged all over the place as if they had been in such a hurry they forgot how to stand without falling.

Looking around father he saw a form huddled in the corner covered in baggy clothing. The blazer was different from their's so he assumed that it was from another school. The form was shaking and a whimpering whining noise was coming from it, so he assumed whoever it was was injured.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked stepping closer to the huddled form. "I'm alive and sane, I promise."

The huddled form seem to stiffen at his voice before it relaxed.

"K-Kishinuma?" a timid voice asked. "I-Is that really you?"

The platinum blond froze on the spot at the voice he recognized and loved so much. He prayed to God that it was just some terrible mistake but he knew it wasn't true... Only, one person had that type of voice and that kind of kindness.

"Mochida..." He whispered stepping closer before kneeling before the huddled form of the teen. "Mochida, it's really you..."

"Y-You came..." the mousy brown haired teen murmured deliriously. 'You _really_ came..."

"Yea," He mumbled standing upright with the brunette in his arms. "Come on let's get out of this Hell together."

But, the brunette was already asleep. Now that Yoshiki looked closer at the teen he noticed that the teen was bleeding heavily from a wound somewhere on his head.

_'Gotta take him to the nurse...'_ He thought. _'He also might have a small fever...'  
><em>

* * *

><p>Shintara: There 'tis done... dies

Yoshiki: Banzai~

Satoshi: /shoots small hand held confetti canon

Shintara: Well, hope you enjoyed this story. 'Til next time my children!

R&R

Sayonara!


End file.
